


Somewhere in Douglas' Car

by CanadianFreakshow (orphan_account)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Song Inspired, marlas, sad drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CanadianFreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Martin and Douglas broke up and Douglas is still having a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by "Somewhere in my Car" By Keith Urban. I was listening to it excessively and decided to make this a fic. This is also my first Cabin Pressure fic. If people like it enough I might write a happy ending (though I probably will anyway). I'm also super sorry about how short it is. I've always sucked at making long fics. I don't own the characters or Cabin Pressure itself, and I also don't own the song that this is inspired by.

Douglas silently drove home alone, ignoring the bright, red lights as he drove past. He really didn't want to go home to his cold, empty and lonely bed. The radio started playing a song that reminded him of what he should have said, forcing him to turn it off.

Why did he do this to himself? He knew that Martin had started seeing someone else. But even that thought couldn't stop the warm memories of what they once had.

When he arrived home he went straight to his bedroom. Since quitting at MJN he had been sleeping until noon everyday. It took everything he had to ignore the pictures on the walls of their life together but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Why couldn't he just let the man go? He knew he was never coming back but...he just couldn't accept that fact. He had already embarrassed himself enough by trying to get him back but he would do it a thousand more times just to hold the man he loved in his arms once more.

Sleep was the only thing that helped but it left him yearning for more. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered the same memory. The day he and Martin first made love. It had been a rainy day and they were coming from one of their dates. He had parked on a random street, and tugged Martin to the back seats.

It had been gentle and sweet as Martin kissed him softly, tugging off his shirt, and running his fingertips up and down Douglas' back. Their breaths had steamed up the windows leaving the steamed, rainy dew that they had used their fingertips to write a cheesy heart with their initials inside after their lovemaking.

Every time he remembered that night his need for the man grew. He would do absolutely anything to have him back. But he knew that that would never happen.

But always in his mind, they were somewhere in his car.


	2. Fixing His Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I actually finished this! I hope you all like it. I know quite a few of you really were looking forward to this and I hope that this is what you guys were looking for. Sorry it took me so long and let me know if I made any typos or anything! It was pretty hard to find the time to write it. I'm a pretty busy person but anyways I hope you all enjoy!

 

Martin sat quietly, and alone in his van thinking very hard about his life and what had happened within the past few months. Leaving Douglas had been the hardest and perhaps worst decision he had ever made...but he sometimes couldn’t help but think it was for the best. It had broken both of their hearts, he knew but...he couldn’t help but let what Arthur had said, get to the very heart of him.

 

It had been a completely normal day, he had woken up at Douglas’ side, had eaten breakfast and gone to work together. But right before their flight to Paris, Martin had found himself alone in the flight deck with Arthur. There was no trigger that had flared up this conversation that he knew of but as soon as Douglas had left, Arthur turned to him and simply said.

 

“Hey Skip, you look chipper today! It’s because of Douglas isn’t it? Of course it is! You two just look so happy together..but uh...Skip? Does it ever bother you to think about his old girlfriends? I mean you must have to when you meet his ex-wife right? You know I bet he could fit all of them in GERT-I! Or an even bigger airplane, that would probably be a better way to put it than the marathon ‘cause most of them are stewardess’ right?”

 

Martin had stared at Arthur for the longest of times not saying a word. The random conversation had taken him completely off guard. As soon as the words came out and he saw the look on Martin’s face, Arthur knew he had said something wrong. Especially after Martin said nothing and turned away. That entire flight to Paris, Martin had said close to nothing and Douglas had known something was wrong. That entire time, what Arthur had said kept gnawing at the back of his mind. The way back home to Fitton was the same. Quiet. Uneventful. Arthurs words had echoed in the back of his mind, and when he got home he had already made the decision to break up with Douglas.

 

Thinking back on that now, Martin had already started to feel a little foolish about his actions. Before he had thought they were for the best but now that he had started seeing Theresa, he began to realize how big of an idiot he had been. Spending time with another had made him realize that the only person in the world that he had ever wanted was Douglas. Not Theresa, not some stewardess. Only Douglas. Which is precisely why he broke up with her that very night. She had understood and knew that it would eventually happen.

 

So now, Martin had found himself parked on a street a block away from Douglas’ house prepared to beg him to forgive his silliness and take him back. He just hoped that Douglas still wanted him. Though he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t. After all the way he had treated the man was definitely unforgivable. Besides wanting Douglas back, Carolyn was running out of ideas since every pilot they hired continued to quit. MJN was a wreck without Douglas.

 

Taking a deep breath, Martin opened the door to his van, stepped out and made his way to the man’s house. Every step he took towards it was more and more nerve wracking and by the time he reached the door, Martin was practically a bundle of nerves. After a hesitant knock. Martin waited.

 

The moment that Douglas opened his door, he stopped still and frozen. Before he could get out a sound of any sort, Martin had turned into a rambling, nervous mess. But it was the Martin he had fallen in love with. Not the one that broke up with him two months ago.

 

“I’m so sorry to be coming here tonight Douglas, I know I have no right to come begging for you back because even though I’m a colossal idiot but really, that is what I’m doing. If you want me to leave I’d totally understand because I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t love me anymore because why would you after I got scared and ran off and immediately started seeing someone else. A _princess_ at that! It’s just that I really miss you and I realize that I honestly really don’t care how many people you’ve dated in your life, I’m just super lucky that you ever decided to love a bumbling idiot like me. I really miss your word games and sitting next to you in GERT-I and though Carolyn would never admit it she misses you as well and if she were to admit it, it would only be because MJN in going down because no other pilots can stand our company and--”

 

Before Martin could finish his rambling speech, Douglas grabbed Martin and pulled him in for a tight hug. He burrowed his face into Martin’s ginger curls inhaling the familiar scent and softly whispering, “Of course I still love you…and I always will...”

 

And with that, Martin hugged him tightly back, burying his face in the man’s neck before hearing a whisper in his ear “Though...I still want to talk about everything…”

  
Martin merely nodded before letting himself be dragged into the warm, welcome house.


End file.
